


babysitting and water guns

by ordinarilyextraodinary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, harper loves Jordan so much, jordan loves reality tv shows bc you know he would, memori is hopelessly in love, water gun fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarilyextraodinary/pseuds/ordinarilyextraodinary
Summary: When Monty and Harper need a last minute babysitter they call Emori and Murphy and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	babysitting and water guns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic so please go easy on me and let me know if you have any tips. Enjoy!

Harper and Monty are packing their bags excited to go to Florida for Jasper and Maya’s wedding, when Harper gets a call from Echo.

“Hey Echo what’s up you’re on speaker with Monty.” Harper says answering the phone.

“Hi Echo, we’ll be by in two hours to drop Jordan off.” Monty says, confirming his presence and plans for Echo to watch their ten year old for a few days.

“About that, I’m so sorry, but I have food poisoning.” Echo says making a noise that sounds like she is about to throw up. “I’m ok” she added more for herself than anyone else.

“Echo I’m so sorry is there anything we can do to help?”

“I don’t think so I just need to wait for this to pass, I’m sorry I can’t watch Jordan.”

“It’s alright Echo you just need to get better” Monty shouted into the phone.

“I’ll do my best, bye guys.” 

“Bye, feel better E.”

“Thanks” 

Harper clearly in distress takes a few steps closer to her husband. “What are we going to do, Raven, Bellamy, and Clarke are all going to be at the wedding. I guess we could bring him, Jasp would understand but we didn’t pack him for florida or buy him a ticket and he would be the only kid.” Harper sighs leaning into Monty’s touch. “I was just really looking forward to us having alone time again.”

“Hey, it’ll be ok we have friends that aren’t going, it might be last minute but someone will be able to help.” Monty says reassuringly. “Octavia and Lincoln are in Ireland…there's always Emori.”

“Emori means Murphy.”

“They love Jordan; they'd do anything to protect him plus Murphy’s Jordan’s favorite. And it's not like we have many options.”

“I know. I just… worry.” Harper lets out with a sigh.

“I know. I’ll call Emori.”

…  
Emori is lying on the couch watching How I met your mother in their little townhouse when she gets a call from Monty. “Hey Monty, is everything alright?” Emori asks nervously, the two are close, closer than some duos in their group even, but aren’t each others’ go-tos with good news. That’s how they became close, they respect each other and know that they will be given the other brutally honest opinion. They go to each other when they need advice, that’s why Emori got nervous when she got a call from Monty. 

“Yeah, but I do need your help. Harper and I are about to leave for our friend’s wedding with Raven, Bellamy and Clarke. Echo was going to watch Jordan but she got food poisoning and Octavia is in Ireland with Lincoln.”

“Oh, no is she ok?”

“Yeah”

“So you want us to watch J. For how long?”

“Five days, I-”

“Five days? We’ll have work but I’m sure John can work from home.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, when?”

“In an hour and a half.”

“Monty!”

“I know it's last minute but we don’t have another option.”

“Ok fine. John went to the store, we had plans for tonight but we can take a rain check. I’ll call him to pick up some snacks.”

“You’re a lifesaver Emori.”

“I know, see you soon.”

“Bye”

“Bye”

Emori leans deeper into the couch with an exhausted huff while she loves Jordan a longer heads up would have been nice. As she looks at the mess around her, she calls her fiance. 

“Hey ‘Mori, I take it you just can’t wait for our bone-aversery tonight.” Murphy says with a smirk Emori can hear.

“That’s still not a thing” She says with a chuckle. 

“Of course it is. Today is the anniversary of the first time we boned six years ago.”

“You have to stop saying the word bone. And as much as I was looking to tonight I am afraid the universe has different plans.”

“Are you ok what’s wrong?” Murphy says a bit panicked.

“I’m fine. Got a call from Monty. He and Harper are leaving today for a wedding of one of his college friends, so Bellamy, Raven and Clarke are going too. Echo was meant to watch Jordan but she got food poisoning. Monty said they don’t really have another option so I said that we could watch him. That's ok?”

Murphy let out a sigh of relief to hear the Emori is ok; he almost forgets the rest of her sentence. “Sure, Jordan’s cute just lets us practice for when we are ready to have kids.”

Emori smiles nervously at that, “They are going to be here soon so can you pick up some kid-snacks and I'll tidy up around here?”

“Sure, I’ll be home soon, I love you.”

“I love you too and, when these five days are over I’ll have to make it up to you for what we're missing tonight.” Emori said while biting her lip.

“Yeah...” Murphy got a bit flustered at that. Although they have known each other for nine years dated for six he still struggles to think straight around her. It’s like he has a crush on her all over again. “Can’t wait.”

Emori hangs up the phone and leans deeper into the couch with a small simile overcoming her face. She has always liked kids, but was afraid of having them because of her fear of being a bad mother because she was abandoned. She and John had talked about having kids sure, but that didn’t stop her from being nervous. But she could handle five days with Jordan, maybe it’ll help calm her nerves. 

When Murphy got home Emori came out to help him bring in the groceries. They put things away while discussing different things they could do with Jordan. Emori reaches for another bag only to knock it on the floor and watch, what has to be, at least, 30 dollars worth of candy pile out of it.

“What do you want to give him diabetes?” She says slightly amused.

“That’s why we have these to tire him out with” Murphy with a shit-eating grin as he pulls out three huge water guns.

As much as Emori knows she is supposed to be the responsible one in the relationship she can’t stop the devilish smiling crossing her face. Then, the doorbell rang.

“That’s them” she said walking over to their front door. 

The second the door opens Murphy gets attacked with a bear-hug from Jordan. Emori pulls Monty and Harper into a hug. “Thank you so much for watching Jordan.” Monty says stepping into the house with Harper. Murphy gets freed from his current position under Jordan when Jordan gets distracted by cookies Murphy made a few days prior.

“Of course, but you should know you are interrupting a very important day.” Murphy states putting his arm around Emori’s waist as she rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Ignoring Murphy Harper returns her attention to Emori. “He has cloths, tooth brush, hair brush, pajamas, pillows, a blanket, water bottle, shampoo-”

“What are you preparing him for the apocalypse?” Murphy snarked.

“Harper’s just worried, he’s never been away from us for this long.” Monty said calmly with a hint of defensiveness. 

“It’s just five days Harp, people live here. We have blankets and food and I turned my office into a room for him.” Emori grabs Harper's hand in hers. “Just call me when you want to talk to him and we’ll have him call every night.” 

Harper sighes “ok, thanks Em” she says leaning in to hug Emori. “Jordan come hug us goodbye” Jordan runs over to his parents to give them a hug and Harper holds onto him like she will never let go. Monty rubs her back as Murphy hands them a plate of cookies for the road.

“He’ll be ok, Jordan you are going to have so much fun with Uncle Murphy and Aunt Emori.” Monty says reassuringly more for his wife, as Jordan manages to squirm out of her arms to stand beside Emori. Harper smiles softly and Monty manages to finally get Harper out the door. Emori, Murphy and Jordan stand on the porch as they wave Monty and Harper goodbye.

When they are back inside Emori’s attention returns to Jordan. “Ok Jordan let’s get you settled into the room before we do anything else.”

“Alright.”

Once Jordan is settled in, the three of them sit on the couch to eat candy and watch love island much to the couple’s dismay. As much as they don’t understand Jordan’s obsession with bad reality tv shows, they want Jordan to be happy, and because Monty and Harper don’t let him watch it. When they finished the show Emori got up to go to the bathroom.   
“Come on, let's go outside. I want to show you something.”

“Should we wait for Emori?”

“No, it’ll be more fun if she’s unsuspecting.”

“What is it?”

“Come on” Murphy leads Jordan through the kitchen to grab the bag of water guns and heads outside to the back of the house where the hose is.

“What’s in the bag?”

Murphy dawned a devilish grin and pulled out the water guns and filled them up with water and handed the biggest one to Jordan.

“Cool!” Jordan’s little brown eyes filled with wonderment.

“‘Mori will come out the side door. Let’s get to either side so we can spray her!”

Jordan giggles as they run to the side door placing the third gun two feet away from the door for Emori. They wait for about thirty seconds before they hear footsteps.

“She’s coming!” Jordan scream-whispered. They stand still, trying to remain hidden when they hear Emori’s light chuckle and retreating footsteps. After about a minute Jordan gets impatient “Where’d she go?”

“I’m right here!” Murphy turns to face the doorway just in time to see a bucket of water poured on his head.

Murphy stands in shock for half a second before grabbing Emori tightly. “Jordan spray her! Avenge me!” 

Jordan regains his composure from laughing hysterically and shoots water straight at Emori’s mouth as she squirms and giggles in Murphy’s arms.

“Okay, Okay, Okay.” Emori says getting out of Murphy’s arms and putting her arms up in surrenderance. “One of us is a little too dry.” Emori reaches down to grab the water gun by her feet and aims it at Jordan to spray a giant ‘x’ across his chest. Murphy starts spraying water in Jordan’s ear causing him to run away and hide behind a tree. Murphy then aims his gun at his wife causing her to run away, then chases after her, spraying wildly, until they corner Jordan between a neighbour's fence and the large tree he was hiding behind.

Jordan puts his hands up. “Ok, I surrender, I surrender.” 

Jordan’s surrenderance however, does not stop Murphy from spraying him in the face.

“Hey!” Jordan laughs through the water. Jordan brings his arms to the ready position to spray the two of them. The three of them stand like that, laughing until all the water in their guns ran out.

“I propose a truce. Let’s go fill up our guns then we can go back to battle.” Emori says earning a giggle in agreement from Jordan. After their guns are refilled Emori and Jordan formed an alliance, which resulted in Murphy turning the sprinklers on. The three of them continued to run around the yard spraying each other, until they all were thoroughly soaked. After multiple rounds they were all exhausted and decided to go inside to dry off. “Alright let’s go get dried off. Jordan, what do you want for dinner, we could make pizza from scratch, or-.” Murphy gets cut off, not able to finish his thought.

“PIZZA!”

“Alright pizza it is.” Murphy says with a chuckle. The pizza making goes smoothly, although it is mainly Murphy doing the heavy lifting while Jordan helps. Emori sits back and watches Murphy in his element. Once the pizza is made and in the oven, Murphy helps Jordan on his math homework as Emori looks over his short story. Once the pizza is cooked they clear the table and sit down for dinner.

“So Jordan, how’s school going, how are all your friends?” Emori said, bringing over soda pop.

“It’s good.” Jordan paused contemplating if he should share his secret. “I have a crush on a girl.” He lets out with a giggle.

“Oh really? What’s her name?” Emori asks.

“Hope she’s so cool, don’t tell mom and dad.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Murphy said biting into his pizza.

“What is she like?” Emori asks. 

“Well…” Jordan trails off with a smile and a light blush overcoming his face “She’s smart and pretty! And doesn’t give up, she’s stubborn that way but I think it’s really cute.” 

“That’s what I thought of Emori when I met her, that she was stubborn but it was endearing, even if she used it against me.” Murphy said with a simile.

“That’s what I think about her. I want to tell her I like her but what if she doesn’t like me back?” 

“You’re young on being her friend for now and besides she’d be an idiot not to like you.”

“Ok. Weren’t you guys nervous to tell eachother?” Jordan said.

“Terrorfied”

“Yeah” Emori let out in agreement. “But your parents helped get us together.”

“Really? How did you guys meet?” Jordan said in wonderment.

“The same way your parents met. After college I was living with my two best friends, Raven and your mom. And fourteen years ago two of Raven’s friends from college were moving into the area, John and your dad. Your mom was the first person to realize I liked him.”

“Though I liked you way before you took a chance on me.” Murphy said from the pantry where he was grabbing napkins. And he kisses Emori’s forehead before sitting back down. “It took us almost a year of liking each other before we got together because we were both scared and clueless.”

“Why did it take you guys so long?”

“Well we were best friends, inseparable for three years before. And we were both scared of ruining that and didn’t think the other liked us back.”

“Though looking back on it, it should have been painfully obvious from when I tried to help you cook thanksgiving dinner and almost started a fire.” Emori admitted with a chuckle.

“That was adorable, plus I was basically I shut-in before I met you and...”

“Why?” Jordan interrupted

“Well, I was really snarky and got annoyed by a lot of people. And I didn’t go out much because if you don’t have anything nice to say don’t say anything at all.” Murphy added trying to convey a good message though Emori and him both know the last bit is not why he didn’t go out. “The only reason I wasn’t completely cut off was because of Monty. He became one of my best friends and looked out for me. Saved me from myself a couple times”

“That’s cool, what changed?”

“I met her.” Murphy said with heart eyes looking at Emori.

“That’s a bit dramatic, but accurate.” Emori said with a smirk.

“Yeah, she not only wasn’t annoyed by me, but perfectly matched my sarcasm and snark in a way I didn’t think was possible. We both had messed up childhoods and she made me realize I wasn’t alone. It just felt like this is where I was supposed to be” Murphy grabbed Emori’s hand and gave her a soft smile.

“That’s sweet but you are starting to get gross.”

“Alright bud, done with the pizza?”

“Yeah, thanks, Imma go to the bathroom.” With that Jordan went off to the bathroom as Murphy and Emori cleared the table. 

“We really do match each other perfectly don’t we?” Emori said sliding her arms around his neck.

“Yes.” Murphy says sliding his arms around her waist. “Thank you for making the mistake of taking a chance on me.”

“Best mistake I’ve ever made.” Emori lets out a little chuckle and a shake of her head. “I was thinking about how scared I felt about having kids and being a parent. And how I wouldn’t be good enough and mess ‘em up. But, today, spending time with Jordan and seeing you two together. It just felt right. I am still nervous, but with you I’m not afraid.”

Murphy moves his hands to cup Emori’s face. “We’ve both gone through so much, but it all brought us to each other. And when we have kids we’ll make mistakes sure, but they will be the most loved kids in the world. And I’ll be by your side every step of the way. I love you, you know that.”

“I love you too.” Emori gave Murphy a soft smile. 

Little did they know that Jordan was listening to his favorite couple’s conversation hoping to have a relationship like theirs someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know it is a little rough but please let me know what you think!


End file.
